1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fumigator or an apparatus for fruit fly disinvestation using hot humid air in order to prevent the spread of infestation over fruit and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a method of disinfestation of fruit flies in fruits and vegetables, a fumigation method employing EDB(ethylene dibromide) has been generally practiced. However, the use of EDB was prohibited in the United States in September, 1984, by reason of the fact that EDB is carcinogenic. Other methods using methyl bromide, radiation and so forth have also been known, but these may be harmful and expensive.
Conventional methods using hot humid air have also been known, but since the devices used in these methods have not yet been refined, these methods have the following disadvantages:
their applicability is extremely limited;
uniform treatment cannot be applied to the all of fruit and vegetables used;
the peel of treated fruits or other greengroceries tend to turn black;
some of the treated fruits and vegetables do not ripen or only ripen incompletely; and
the flesh of treated fruits or other greengroceries tends to be hardened.